Conventional wireless communication devices typically include an address book for keeping track of contact information. More recently, address books have incorporated the ability to include a digital image as part of the identifying information for the contact (“Picture ID”).
To include a Picture ID in the address book, a wireless communication device that is equipped with a digital camera typically captures an image of the person for use as the Picture ID in the address book entry for that person. However, the size of the captured image and the predetermined size of a Picture ID image are not the same and therefore the captured image must be reformatted and resized to fit the predetermined size of a Picture ID image. This reformatting and resizing is not only cumbersome on a wireless communication device, but it usually results in a Picture ID where the subject is very small within the Picture ID image due to the necessary shrinking of the image to fit the predetermined size of a Picture ID image. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these problems with the conventional systems.